My First Date
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: This is a one off story of Nessie and Jacobs first date. Well the preparations towards it. Hint-Alice! I suck at summaries so please read. Enjoy


My first date

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer and without her, we would have never known the Cullen's nor would we be obsessing over something as cool as this.

Nessie and Jacob.

Nessie POV

I was dreaming about this day for nine years now. I am nine years old, well physically I'm seventeen and Aunt Alice is helping me get ready. We have been shopping and making sure everything is perfect for this day ever since Jacob asked me out. I am finally old enough and am ready to be united with my gorgeous Jacob.

Seven days earlier……..

"So where is he taking you?" aunt Alice said still jumping for joy. I was sitting on my bed with Aunt Rose. She was laughing at Alice and then left the room.

"I'll leave it up to you two then," she said leaving the room.

"Okay, clam Alice, clam," She said to herself. She closed her eyes and stared waving her arms up and down. I just sat there looking at her and shaking my head. I loved my aunt Alice so much and every time she made a big deal about something, it made me love her even more. I definitely not like my mother in that way.

"Okay I am clam," Alice said making her way to sit on my bed. "Where are you going?" she said. Her eyes where wide open and eagerly waiting for an answer.

"He didn't tell me," she gasped. Alice just looked at me.

"Well you know what that means?" I looked at her fearfully. Please don't say it.

"SHOPPING!" Yep, she said it. I rolled my eyes and fell flat on my back.

"Nessie that really sucks!" She said. I got up again confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't like shopping! What is the point on having another vampire in the family when she takes after her mother? Rose will come shopping with me but she is never enthusiastic about it, your mum tries to kill me and Esme, well she's okay but she is my 'mother'. Not cool," I laughed. My mother and I were practically the same age so it would look like we were best friends out shopping, not mother and daughter. "Then you come along and was hoping that you would be different," she sighed. I knew what she was doing.

"Fine, I'll come every time you ask so I can be the vampire you wanted me to be," just then dad entered the room.

"You'll be sorry you agreed to that my darling," he said coming up to me and giving me a hug. My eyes were wide open and I tried not to think about Jacob. Aunt Alice got the hint and tried not to think about it. _Thinking about books. Yes, books. Books are wonderful; they are great for when you are bored._ Dad looked at me.

"It's funny. Your thoughts are quite crazy Nessie. Yours too Alice; since when do you care about the constitution?" I looked at Alice. "What?" I mouthed.

"What What?" Dad said. Sometimes it was so annoying having a father that can read your mind. You never have any privacy.

"I'm sorry but that's not something I can control," he said in a stern voice. _Oh crap, books books books books date books. _"Whoa, hold up Nessie," I looked at him realising that I said date. "What's this about a date?" he asked. _Jacob_ I thought. I couldn't help it. Every time someone mentioned something about love I think about Jacob. Dad knows that. He and mum would tell me stories about their romance and I would be picturing myself with Jacob.

"Yes I do know that," Alice looked at dad. His face was emotionless. "JACOB ASKED YOU OUT DIDN'T HE?" dad said all fired up. "THAT DOG!" he said marching off. I raced passed him and blocked his way.

"Dad, listen to me please. I really like Jacob and I'm old enough now. You and mum were dating when she was my age,"

"That's your physical age Nessie, you're only nine years old,"

"A nine year old in a seventeen year old body with the needs of a seventeen year old," Dad lifted his eyebrows. Alice laughed from behind. I can believe I just said that.

"What sort of needs Nessie? Talk to me," He said in a mellow voice. I looked at Alice. She was having a vision. Once she was back she burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"You know… the needs that…mum… had when… she was…you know…with you," I said. Dad was just ignoring Alice. She was still laughing and now laughing even harder. I smiled at dad. His face was still emotionless. "Dad? Um.. can you be nice to Jacob. I know you may have had issues in the past but please, for me," Alice was silent again and was staring into thin air. _Another vision._ Dad turned and looked at her. He nodded and then smiled.

"For you Nessie, only for you," he said. I gave him a hug and he kissed my hair. I was so lucky to have a dad like him. My dad also had the best name ever. Edward. He laughed.

"Even though I have access to your mind Nessie, I will never get how you work," he said. He let go of me and went to the lounge room where mum was sitting. She obliviously heard the whole thing. Alice stood up and dusted herself off.

"Shopping?" she asked. I nodded.

"Shopping,"

After spending six hours shopping and buying a four hundred dollar dress, we got home exhausted. Well at least I was. Alice was forgetting that I was still half human. I went to sleep on my bed. For the next six days, Alice went on about what to do, what not to do, what is too much, what is just enough etc. Then we played Nessie doll. She tried different make up styles on me so we could pick out the perfect make up style for the day. This lasted for four hours. I didn't see much of the family. I was practically held hostage by Alice which is something that she used to do to my mum. Then the day finally came. Alice woke me up early which was something I was expecting even though Jacob would pick me up at six thirty. When I woke up, I noticed my room was turned into a hair and make up studio. There was a chair in front of a mirror in one corner and a desk next to it full of heaps of make up, brushes, straightener and a curler. I sat there for hours and she tried to figure out what to do with my hair.  
"I can't believe we forgot about your hair," she said frustrated. We first curled it, and then straightened it then she added curls to it. "PERFECT!" she said. I really liked my hair and I really think Jacob would like it too. Alice then did my make up. I put on my purple four hundred dollar dress and I borrowed a pair of Aunt Rose's stilettos. I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I looked beautiful. I was so lucky to have Alice with me.

"You're ready," she said hugging me.  
"Ahhh, watch the hair," I warned her. The door bell rang. I ran to open the door but Alice stopped me.

"Nessie, give him sometime. Make him think you're not ready yet," she said. I didn't bother asking why. I listened to my dad and Jacob sitting at the table.

"So I was wondering whether now, we could stop all the fighting between us. You're Bella's best friend and soon to be my son in law so Jacob, friends?" he said. I was so glad that dad was doing this for me.

"Yes of course," Jacob said. Alice nudged me and nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I walked into the lounge room and saw Jacob. He stood up when he saw me.

"Wow Nessie. You're beautiful," he said. I giggled and then noticed how over dressed I was. Jacob was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"We'll leave you two alone then," Mum said grabbing dad by the hand.

"Not too late Nessie," dad called. Alice followed them. We walked to Jacob's car and drove off.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Nessie you look breath taking but I feel so underdressed. Did you want me to dress up?" Jacob asked.

"No, I just didn't know where you were taking me and Alice jumped to conclusions that's all," I replied. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the beach, for a picnic. So I think you might want to take off those stilettos," he said laughing. I was going to kill Alice.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**What did you think? Please review and yes i am aware that Edward and Jacob did promise to be nice in Breaking Dawn but anyway, this is a fan fictions story so...**

**Keep reading!!!!!**

-x-Nancy-x-


End file.
